


As I See Her, I'm Reminded Of My Duty

by zerokn1ves



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bi Link, Bi Zelda, Bisexuals in Love, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fi - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Link is a dork, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Third Person, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, Senses, The Triforce, Urbosa is a lesbian and a hot one at that, changes POV, goes against age of calamity, link and his family, not explicit, well kinda, zelda is too smart for her dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerokn1ves/pseuds/zerokn1ves
Summary: Perhaps going on too many outings with the Princess was a bad idea, a truly awful idea. Especially now that she liked him-though only as friends! His oath to the crown made him swear protection to the Royal Family, but could he protect the Princess from his harbouring feelings?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 6





	As I See Her, I'm Reminded Of My Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years Eve ! This is my first fic on ao3, and i had to do it of Zelda, i adore BOTW too much not to end the year with it
> 
> please leave kudos and comments !

Hyrule Castle was in all its glory as they departed for ‘research’,their horses binded together,much like the owners.Link had known Zelda for about two years now,yes,a good two years,five months and six days.On his twelfth birthday he’d pulled the Master Sword,and what a cruel gift that was.Yet, the sword was all he was, in a way, nobody ever truly wanted to know who Link was, only who the Champion was, who Hylias Hero was.And after five years with the sword, a legend of the past, he finally knew somebody who enjoyed his company. Though not at first, Zelda knew Link, the Hateno boy who worked the grape fields, who milked the cows and pulled the hay. She knew him as the glutton who couldn't get enough of meat skewers. And Link knew Zelda , he knew her as the whacky scientist who often fled in the dead of the night with Purah as they examined Guardian parts, screws and cores. He knew her as the teenage girl who, every once in a while, needed her Knight Attendent to sneak some fruitcake and Hot Milk to her. And as of now, Zelda was in the thick of Hyrule Field, standing tall and for once, happy, as she looked up at the waning clouds and half-moon of the winter.

The winds caressed her body in a way he couldn’t describe.Though she hadn’t awakened yet, he still revered her as a Goddess Incarnate.Carved from the sculptures of old, when Hyrule was just a sapling for Hylia, they planned her out.  
Link thought the Princess was peculiar,he always had, whether it be yelling at him for doing his duty or feeding him nauseous frogs,she was always thinking,planning,or executing some sort of plan.

He could tell what plan it was simply by her smell that day.Inside the confinement of her cage,the castle,she smelled like the coldest safflina,there was a bitter edge to the perfume that put him on alert whenever she was close enough.Her hair held the same smell,though the aftershock of blue nightshade always made up for it.  
Perhaps he shouldn’t admit that though,since he knew her ‘special shampoo’ was used whenever she wanted to sneak out.  
If,on rare occasion,the King allowed her to research,she smelled like electric safflina,ripely pulled from the deserts of Gerudo,and he had no doubt that Urbosa had done the job.Once,before he was appointed Champion,he overheard the elder knights gossiping over the late Queens scent,it was by far the strangest conversation but he gained precious knowledge upon eavesdropping.She enjoyed the smell of electric safflina,her perfume was laced with it.  
His heart panged when he put together why Urbosa so eagerly helped the motherless girl take a piece of her mother,the electric safflina.

To make himself cheer up,per-se,he always liked to believe she wore it to show off how buzzing her mind was.She truly was a scholar,in every sense.Putting together pieces that Purah scowled at,or lecturing Robbie on how ‘No,Sheikah technology should not be used for a bladeslaw!’,she always knew just where things needed to be in the moment and in the long run.  
Truly,it was why he hadn’t died yet,for she always prepared elixirs of various ingredients that he,a chef,would muse and brood over.

Warm safflina was his favourite of all her concoctions of perfumes.She wore it whenever they traveled across Hyrule,and mostly when they tested for fauna changes.  
And usually, she was only with him when they did that.  
No matter how obnoxious he felt thinking it,Link couldn’t help but...hope that she read his mind whenever he was around the certain safflina.How pitiful,he was a Knight Attendent,nothing more,yet he so yearned to be in her graces beyond friend or whatever they had grown to become.  
He didn’t care that the court poet often sang about how the devils would repent if they kissed her eyelids,or how her eyes compared to the rarest of emeralds in Lanayru.  
No, she was grand, of course,being Princess of Hyrule,but he never thought she could compare to emeralds or luminous stones...no-

Her eyes were like the grass upon which they sat and spoke in Hyrule field,and her hair wasn’t golden,it was the colour of the finest hay in Hateno.  
Link didn’t know if the Princess would appreciate such unromantic connotations,but to him,such common things were the most beautiful.  
For they didn’t need any glamour to be useful,without grass there would be no yield,with no hay,there would be no livestock.

She,Zelda,didn’t need any of the glamour,any golden possessions,to make her a Goddess.She needed her wisdom,and her honour.  
She wasn’t Princess of Hyrule to him...no,she was not stuffy or an obnoxious scholar,she was a Princess of the Wild,with the way her hair took in the winds,and how her eyes drew to the frogs and fauna of Hyrule.  
How she could unearth unworldly technologies.  
And how he yearned for Zelda to realise that.

Zelda must have noticed his staring, or how his impassive neutrality so tenderly shifted over the minut4es he spent brooding, and she allows him to continue this debacle, for her own entertainment. He was only snapped out from it when a Winterwing butterfly landed on his nose, and Zelda leapt to grab it.  
"These are only found in Hebra!"She exclaims, looking down at the blue-winged insect, and Link just hummed, rubbing his nose with the faintest of pouts.Her strength was unparalled when she was in her 'zone', and he paid the consequences nearly every time.  
"Oh Link, I'm sorry-" Once she fell out of he, an easier one.r mist of being a scholar, she remembered she was on Hyrule Field, with her knight.  
Link didn't have a single clue on how he'd get over her, and he hoped Hylia loved him just as much as what everybody told him, and gave him another love, an easier one.


End file.
